An Author's Nightmare
by SideshowJazz1
Summary: When I write fanfiction, I don't expect the characters to start yelling at me in my head, much less jump out of my head and become real. But when I'm writing a story where a few characters are a bit too real to me, it's what I have to deal with. Self-insert, but I'll be sure not to make myself Mary-Sueish. Possible friendship and/or romance. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1: Draco From My Mind

**A/N: OK, this is not really a sister story to "Hyper At Hogwarts", but it takes some elements from that.**

**Story: I'm writing a Harry Potter fanfiction when my version of Draco Malfoy starts yelling at me in my head. One night, I find that the real Draco is there. How can this be?**

**Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Draco Malfoy or anything you recognize. Sadly, the rights go to J.K Rowling, and I'll have to simply imagine that my Draco is there with me. Also, the idea is very similar to a movie, "Ruby Sparks", which I don't own.**

I lay in my bed, closed my eyes, and tried to sleep, sighing. I wished sleep came easier to me, but what could I do? I frequently took half an hour to fall asleep, and nothing I did could make it take a shorter time.

It was a cold night. I wrapped my sheets around me, trying hard to get a bit of warmth. My warmest nightdress were still not the best I could have, compared to those cosy pyjamas I knew other people wore. But I didn't have pyjamas, only nighties.

A rush of warmth suddenly made me gasp. It was something solid, pressed against me. Just as I was about to turn to look at what it was, a pair of hands pushed me down firmly. A foot pressed against one of mine teasingly.

"You don't need to look at me yet." A smooth voice breathed in my ear, in a whisper. I froze, knowing who that voice belonged to. I'd first heard it in my thoughts.

I'd been writing a story about a Hogwarts student I'd made up. She hung out with the Trio, and had a little bit of a crush on a Slytherin. That was when I first heard a voice in my head.

"_Why are you making me a blackmailer? I come across as desperate!" _Draco Malfoy's voice demanded in my mind.

"_Oh, leave her alone, Malfoy." _Another voice I recognized said. It was most definitely the OC I'd made up.

"Yeah, leave me alone." I thought.

"_Don't tell me what to do, filthy Muggle!" _Draco's voice hissed.

I scoffed out loud, now speaking. "Racist brat." I muttered. "Your attitude makes me feel sick."

"_By being in your head, I can tell what you really think." _Draco said tauntingly. "_Besides, what did that song by Swish and Flick say that you live by? 'You're the hottest boy in Slytherin', wasn't it?"_

"It also says 'I love the way you make your little house elves crawl'." I retorted. "You think I believe that?"

"_Well, you were totally on board with 'I'll be your most devoted witch'. Even though you're not a witch."_

I was silent. He was touching on something I didn't talk about much. I had a crush on the cute, blonde

Slytherin Prince. He was right. This wasn't the Draco of the books, or the movies. This was my interpretation of Draco – the one who just loved to play with girls' hearts and would only stop if he found the right girl. It did sort of join the interpretation of the band Swish and Flick, who had a whole song devoted to him.

"I still don't appreciate your racism." I muttered.

"_Look, you're making me date a mudblood." _Draco pointed out. "_Doesn't that tell you I'm willing to accept... some of them?"_

"I'd tell you to accept Hermione before I'd call you unbiased."

"_Even if Granger wasn't a mudblood, I still wouldn't like her."_

The familiar voice spoke up again. "_I think you forgot what I do every time you say that word." _I heard the sound of two slaps.

"_I'm getting out of here as soon as possible." _Draco's voice muttered.

And now he was here, real. I didn't know how he did it.

"Go away, Draco." I muttered. "And let go of me."

Draco took no notice. "You're frozen." he remarked. "Why don't you wear something warmer if this makes you feel like a popsicle?"

"I don't have anything warmer, thank you very much." I snapped. "Go away."

"Oh, but surely I can help you with that." Draco said flirtatiously. "And I can't go away. Remember? I came from your head."

"You're out of my head now." I reminded him. "So you can leave."

"I want to." Draco said. "Trust me, I don't want to hang around a bunch of Muggles. But for some reason, you creating me tied me to you, so I'm stuck with you. And I can't even hex you if you annoy me!"

"Why not?" I asked. "Not like there's a Ministry of Magic who'll snap your wand if you hex some Muggle." I used a mocking tone.

"That's it!" Draco said, his voice dramatic. "There is no magic in this world! It's not just everyone else! I can't use magic at all! I'm like a useless Squib or a worthless Muggle!"

"Watch it, pal." I snapped. "This world is populated with non-magical people, and they won't appreciate you calling them Muggles. You don't want to annoy everyone. Especially if you can't do anything to them."

"I don't care."

"You will when you get slapped in the face."

"You know very well that I get that from Fern. But she's cute. If some Muggle dares to slap me in the face, I'll slap them straight back."

I tried to turn back to face him, and this time, he let me. I was suddenly staring into a pale, pale face, heart-shaped – although it was a long skinny heart. Moonlight shone through my window and caught Draco's eyes, making them seem more blue than grey. His perfect blonde hair also caught the moonlight. His usual smirk was in place, making him look more attractive. If he'd looked serious, his fairly handsome face would have looked a lot less appealing.

"I've never seen your face before." he commented. "I was always on the page, knowing you were there but unable to see you, or in your head, behind your eyes. I got a good look at your sneakers and those Seventies boots, but not your face."

"So?" I said. "Why would you want to see my face?"

"So I can see what you really think." he said. "If only I was skilled in Leglimency, but as it is, I'll have to settle for your eyes."

I childishly shut them. "I'm trying to sleep, you know." I snapped.

"Fine." Draco said coolly. "But you'll have to open them sometime..."

"You know, you could at least get out of my bed. I'm sure you don't have to be that close to me."

"And leave you shivering?"

"I'm not cold." I insisted, although I had goosebumps from how cold the night was.

"Honestly, girl, get a grip!" Draco sighed. "It's not like I'm asking for your V-card, as you girls call it. I'm simply offering to help you get warmer. And it doesn't involve removing barriers, you're not _that _cold."

He was arguing logically. How was I meant to argue with that? I sighed. "OK, OK. How old are you here?"

"Turned eighteen last June. You?"  
"Eighteen as of the end of January." It was April, so Draco was six months older than me, I realized. "Now can I get some sleep?"

"I'm not stopping you."

It looked like if he was tied to me, he'd be coming to university with me the next day. But I just hoped he wouldn't have to come into class with me. Lectures would be fine, but I only had those on Mondays. The only real saving grace was that I was living on my own.

Draco still lay close to me, slipping an arm around my waist. I had to admit, it was a lot warmer with him there, and I drifted off slightly quicker than usual.

**So, what do you think? Please, please, PLEASE review! If you do, you get your own virtual Draco Malfoy...or if you prefer, just name your wizard heartthrob – or witch, if that's the case. Just review, please!**


	2. Chapter 2: Draco Fangirls On Youtube

**I hope you like this next chapter! Thanks for your review, Soccerisawesome19 and bonniebonbon. Virtual Draco Malfoys coming your way!**

**Disclaimer: The song lyrics by Swish and Flick are from "Swish and Flick", "Slytherin Weekend", "Love Me Luna", "Cho Chang" and "Like A Death Eater".**

The next morning, I woke up to find Draco still sleeping through the radio clicking on to wake me up. He looked kind of cute and innocent when he wasn't smirking. He had a tiny, more genuine smile. That was, until I shook him awake.  
"Hello!" I almost yelled. "You need to get up and out of my room so I can get dressed!"

"OK, OK, I'm getting up." Draco mumbled, for once, not perfectly composed in an old-fashioned nightshirt, longer than my nightdress. "By the way, I have my clothes in the room." For the first time, I noticed the case tucked in the corner of the room. I picked it up, put it outside and then shoved Draco out with it. "You get dressed in the bathroom, OK. If you have to be with me, we're leaving eight thirty."

I pulled on my faded jeans and red T-shirt with cute little cartoons of horror movie characters' faces, laced up my high-top Converse, and then applied mascara, eyeliner, moisturiser and lip gloss.

Just as I was carefully finishing the gloss, I heard Draco from the outside. "Does it really take you that long to get ready?" he drawled. "I've been out here for five minutes."

I opened the door. He was dressed a little bit formally, although not in a suit, thank God. I still sighed at him. "Well, it looks like we're going to have around a thousand university students meeting you." I said.

"University?"

"Further study after finishing school." I informed Draco. "It improves our chances of being qualified. Although I'm pretty aware that you won't have any qualifications, since you never went to a normal school. At least muggleborns and some halfbloods will have a basic understanding of this kind of thing. You never even took Muggle Studies, did you?"

"Purebloods don't need to know about Muggles." Draco said in his most superior tone. "How was I to know that getting out of your head was going to leave me without magic and sticking to your side? I can't move more than 500 metres away from you!"

"Why don't you?" I asked. "Move 500 metres away, if it's that far."

Draco smirked. "Well, I suppose it's nice to have someone who knows you close." he said. "Not to mention that you didn't seem to mind falling asleep in my arms last night."

I blushed scarlet. "That was completely innocent!" I said. "You said you were just trying to help me get warmer, and that's how I saw it."

"Oh, don't worry." Draco said coolly. "I didn't do anything. Just seems like you could've liked it a lot less." He surveyed my outfit. "That's what you're wearing?"

"What's the problem?" I questioned. "All students wear this kind of thing. If anything, you should be dressed more casually."

He looked at me critically. "You could look much prettier. Like if you wore a skirt, do something with your hair..."

I groaned at him. "You have no right to tell me how to do my hair or what to wear!"

Draco held up his hands. "Okay, just take it easy." he said patronizingly. "If you ever change your mind, I wouldn't mind helping you style your hair..."

I sighed, and gave in. "Okay. How do you think I should wear my hair?"

I ended up walking into university with my hair in a side ponytail, which no one noticed. They had noticed my silver Seventies boots, which Draco had mentioned last night, but no one had even commented when I had my hair streaked with blonde.

I had Draco hanging around me all day. He didn't have to come into my classes with me if I was near the door, but he would have to sneak into my lectures, although I didn't have any that day. I tried to avoid introducing him to anyone, but people were definitely seeing him. No one looked straight through him, so I wasn't imagining it. As I explained to Draco "The majority of people will know your name. You know that, right?"

"I got through people you talked to that stuff that happened at Hogwarts was pretty much common knowledge." Draco admitted. "But I'm from your story."

"And the same things happened!" I pointed out. "You still think you're better than everyone else because you're pureblooded and you're still a true Slytherin. And now you think you could get any girl you wanted."

"Well," Draco said, with complete confidence, "Judging by everything you've said, I can."

I raised an eyebrow and scowled. "No, you can't."

Draco's grey eyes glittered silver. "You want me to prove it?"

I caught his meaning immediately. "No!" I scowled.

"Okay, okay, I'm not going to do anything." Draco said. "But we are stuck together for the foreseeable future."

It was my turn to smile. "So that means you're going to have to learn about this world. Not only that, but you'll have to do quite a few things – the first of which is getting a new name."

Draco thought for a moment, then he looked up. "Let's just say," he said with a smirk, "That everyone calls me Dragon."

I nodded. "Right, _Dragon." _I said, trying out the name. "So I'll just call you that when we're out."

Draco nodded, with the smirk still fixed in place. "Well, it looks like we're both going to be around each other tonight as well. Mind teaching me where I come in?"

I spent that whole night showing him stuff about our the world he'd come from – mainly the band Swish and Flick's songs, which had a lot of stuff about him. For example:

"_Think twice if you're nice cause I only date the bad boys, like Draco and the Malfoys..."_

"_Pansy likes Draco but she's willing to share, once we had a threesome after playing Truth or Dare..."_

"_I love Draco and he's all right..."_

"_Take any boy, just keep your hands off Malfoy..."_

"_Draco is delicious..."_

And of course, the song named after Draco himself. A basic ode to him. I blushed when he persuaded me to show him parody songs that other people on YouTube had written, with lyrics like "_My boyfriend's the hottest wizard", "The taste of the Slytherin Prince", _and "_The hottest Seeker in the school, and all my friends say 'save a broomstick, ride a wizard'". _I wasn't joking. I got the most satisfaction from the fact that Draco's face gained a little bit of colour – his way of blushing – when I showed him the song by a guy that asked him to "_Slytherin through my window". _It was a nice change from his air of smugness when I showed him Swish and Flick's songs.

"I'm just a bit surprised." he protested when I confronted him. "I'm straight, you know I am."

That night, I collapsed into bed, very tired from the stress of the day. It was, again, a cold April night. I'd told Draco he'd have to sleep on a mattress outside my room, but he opened the door to my room anyway, and stood over me for a moment.

"You're shivering again." he commented.

"Go away." I muttered, even though he was right.

"I can't just leave you frozen." Draco insisted. "Then no one would be there to help me."

I didn't have the strength to argue. "Fine." I muttered. " 'Slyther' in."

"Happy to."

As he had last night, Draco didn't do anything past appropriate, but this time, he pulled me closer, as well as wrapping one arm around me. I had to admit, it felt okay, and it was a lot warmer. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep.

**A bit more fun stuff will come up in the next chapter, I promise. As well as you keep reviewing, that is!**


	3. Chapter 3: Draco Onscreen

**Let's go on, shall we? Thanks for your review, Soccerisawesome19.**

The alarm didn't wake me the next morning. It was Saturday, and I'd already planned to go shopping. I woke up alone, put on my black dressing gown, and found Draco already dressed in the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

Draco shrugged. "Checking out what this stuff is. If I'm going to be stuck here, I figured I should work out what I'm doing here."

I sighed, and started giving Draco a basic lesson on the gas rings, the oven, and the microwave. Draco actually did seem interested. "As much as I hate to admit it," he muttered, "Weaselbee's father is right about Muggles. You do seem to have some interesting ways to do stuff without magic."

I frowned a little. "Do you mind? I don't really want to hear you calling Ron names. And if you ever say anything about Hermione's blood status, I swear, I'll-"

"You'll slap me, I know." muttered Draco. "Anyway, what are you doing today?"

"It's my free day, so I'm going shopping." I told him. "I've got work tomorrow."

"No, you're not going. You're going to help me with Muggle things today."

I scowled at him. "I can do what I want. You can't stop me."

"Wanna bet? Just because I don't have magic doesn't mean I'm helpless."  
"Oh? So how are you planning to stop me?"

"You'll see."

So I kept making mental plans about what to do at the mall as I got dressed and ate my toast. But the minute I got to the door, two arms slid around my waist, joined up and pulled me back. The minute I was back, one of Draco's arms moved further up and pulled me against him, a prisoner. He used his other hand to open my bag and pocket my keys.

"I'll let you have them back when you teach me to drive." he whispered silkily.

"You can give them back now!" I hissed. "You can keep me like this, but you can't make me talk. I don't have to tell you anything."

I felt Draco's realization, rather than seeing it, seeing as I was facing away from him.

"I swear to Merlin, if I still had the resources, I would make you talk."

"No Veritaserum here." I taunted, knowing what he was talking about.

"Well, you're still not going out." Draco said firmly. "Not until you tell me what I want to know. You're smart enough to know that I'm stronger than you. I can wait."

"So can I." I said dangerously. "I don't even have to tell you how to use the DVD player. I know for a fact you want to find out what everyone knows about your school years." I had all the HP movies.

Draco gave a sigh and let go of me for a moment. "Go if you want, but I've got your car keys and your house keys, so you can't get back in."

I smirked. "Nice try. I can walk, and I've got a spare set of keys in a certain place which I am not telling you about." That gave me another idea. "OK, I've got a compromise. You give me back my keys and come with me, and I teach you to drive on the way."

I knew Draco was, if not a Ravenclaw or a Hermione-standard student, fairly intelligent. So it wasn't really a surprise when the smirk appeared on his face and he said simply, "Sure."

Surprisingly, he caught on to driving pretty quickly. I put the old L liscense plates up. It didn't seem like the theory test was really needed, as Draco caught on way quicker than fifteen-year-old me.

I didn't tell him, but he seemed to read me anyway. "I have good coordination." he said smugly. "How else do you think I got to be the Slytherin Seeker?"

I smirked at this. I was concentrating on driving into town at the time, so he probably couldn't see the smirk, but still. "Your father bought everyone the newest broom in second year? Oh, sorry, I forgot you're so sensitive about it. Hermione pointed it out and you thought it was OK to call her names."

Draco gave me a glare. "If it was bribery that got me in, then how come I won the games against Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw in third year?"

"How come Gryffindor won the House Cup that year?" I countered. "I never saw Cho as being that good of a Seeker, anyway." Cho Chang, Harry's crush in fourth and fifth year (before he got stuck on Ginny), was the Ravenclaw Seeker, but from everything the books said, she didn't seem like a sporty type – more like the girl-every-guy-wants. Some people hated her just because they thought she played around with Harry's feelings. She had, sort of, but that was because she got the wrong idea when they went to Hogsmeade on Valentine's Day and Harry told her that he had to meet up with Hermione in the afternoon.

But I digress.

"Anyway, you still can't fault me for what I said to Granger." Draco added. "She is a m-"

"I don't think I'll bother slapping you if you say it." I told him. "I'll just go the Emma Watson route and punch you in the face."

"What?"

"Remember when Hermione slapped you in third year?"

"Yeah. Probably the most admirable thing she's ever done, if I'm honest."

"In the movie, Emma Watson plays Hermione. Tom Felton plays you, and in this one scene, she first held her wand at his throat. When she put it away, he started laughing. Instead of slapping him like the script said, she punched him in the face." I parked at that moment.

To my surprise, Draco laughed. "You'll have to show me that scene." I took the moment to look at him. Draco didn't look exactly like Felton in the movies. His blonde hair was sleeker, his face was thinner, his eyes were greyer. His smile was sweeter.

I didn't know if I had a crush on this Draco as much as I was in love with the idea of him. But I sort of was beginning to like him more than I had liked the idea – as a person rather than as a man. Plenty of times, I'd inwardly yelled at him. Now, I was starting to get to know him, I liked him better. Maybe it was completely insane to like him, but he had a certain amount of charm to him, and from all I knew about him, he could be a lot more irritating than he was being, so he seemed to be making an effort to get along with me.

That night, I decided to cave in to one of his demands, and we watched three back-to-back _Harry Potter _movies over takeaway pizza (something purebloods knew nothing of) – _Philosopher's Stone, Chamber Of Secrets _and _Prisoner Of Azkaban._

Draco and I did converse during the movies, mainly because his onscreen counterpart was annoying me.

"Remind me why you stole Neville's Rememberall?"

"I was just borrowing it!"

"Could you stop laughing at Ron? I'm starting to wish his hex had worked."

"Get a grip, Granger deserved what I said."

"You're such a drama queen! You shouldn't have insulted Buckbeak, then he wouldn't have attacked you."

"That thing shouldn't have even been taught about. Worst teacher in the whole school is onscreen."

When it came to nighttime, I walked into my room...and stopped short. A cloak was lying there, with a white note on top.

"What's that?" I wondered out loud, picking up the note.

It read: _Author: So Malfoy's off the page, out of your head, into your world. Your OC insisted I send this out, too. Don't worry, I've still got one. This is the one in your head – and I'm still on the page. Good luck._

_-HP._

Luckily, Draco wasn't with me. I understood what the cloak was, though. Question was, would it work, here?

I quickly wound it around me and pulled it over my head, and looked in the mirror.

I had to smile. No sign of me at all. But that also meant that maybe Draco could use magic. Maybe he just hadn't realized how.

I kept quiet about the Invisibility Cloak. It would definitely come in useful. I hugged the secret to myself, happy.

**So now I've got an Invisibility Cloak, too! But if that works, does that mean Draco actually can use magic in our world? Review, and you will discover later!**

**Now, I have a huge favour to ask. I just wrote a lemon based on the TV show, "Recess". You don't need to see the TV show to understand. All you need to know is that the two main characters have been friends since kindergarten, and are now in their senior year. Please read that and review, since it's my first lemon!**


	4. Chapter 4: Draco's Like Me

**OK, so now let's continue. Sorry about the delay, my hard drive crashed and I had to rewrite all of this.**

The next day, I had an all-day session at Youthline – we were training to be counsellors, and right now we were on a self-development course. Most sessions were on Tuesday evenings, but this one was a double session on Sunday – five hours long.

"I don't think you can be seen there." I told Draco. "You've got two choices. You can stay outside-", then I sighed before I finished. I'd have to let him use the Cloak. "...Or you can wear this." I pulled it out.

I wish I had had a camera to capture Draco's look of shock. "Is that..."

I nodded smugly. "And guess who gave it to me." I added. "Seems that one of your foes doesn't mind helping me out."

So Draco stayed by my side that day, invisible. Our first task in Youthline was to trace our memories, from the earliest (my ones being treading on my baby sound mat and being scared of the cow, and playing the computer game Tuneland when I was one and two), to the most cherished (my twelfth birthday, with karaoke and watching _Aquamarine), _to the ones we'd tried hard to forget (most of the year I was thirteen). Then we spent the rest of the morning drawing our lives and memories.

"This is stupid." Draco muttered in a low voice, so no one but me could hear him. "Why would someone draw their life? Maybe you could, but you're only eighteen. That guy with the wedding ring can't have enough room on an A1 piece of paper!"

I shrugged, drawing the year I was five, scrawling the name my Year One teacher gave me which was meant to help me remember how to hold a pencil and writing the names of my friends – bossy Stevie-Lee who loved Britney Spears, Bridget who first introduced me to the concept of a sleepover, and Rosa, my best friend before I moved away.

"Can't you draw any better?" Draco teased.

"Like you could." I muttered. Draco raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Watch and learn." He drew a perfect lifelike broomstick. I shrugged, but he caught the look on my face.

"What's so funny?"

I was thinking of the "Hermione Can't Draw" song from _A Very Potter Sequel. _I kept up the pretence that I didn't know what he was talking about, but he soon wore me down, and I sighed and sang it for him.

"_Hermione can't draw, Hermione can't draw, Hermione cannot draw!_

_She only reads books so she cannot draw, even if she's reading a how-to-draw book!" _I didn't stop there, singing the little verse that turned on someone else when he claimed "This song isn't even that funny."

"_Lupin can't sing, Lupin can't sing, Lupin cannot sing!_

_He only reads books so he cannot sing, even if he's reading a how-to-sing book!"_

Draco laughed. "Wow, nice one! Where did you get that?"

"It's off a musical. I'll show you the clip on YouTube sometime." I answered. "You're in the clip, too."

The rest of the day consisted of trying to have as many people as possible fully explain their pictures. I was one of those people, along with John, Susanne, Ryan, Jordan, and Freya. Everyone else would have to do theirs within the next couple of sessions.

I had to wait for Draco to close the car door and pull off the Invisibility Cloak before I drove off at the end.

"So, guess it's a relief to have a little bit of magic around you for once, huh?" I teased.

Draco looked straight ahead, and muttered "Not that some people don't have the potential here."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Come on. What do you mean, people have potential here."

Draco sighed and said "Fine. Yes, I can't do magic here, but I've had this supernatural ability that is still here. I can detect if people have magic, and how much magic heritage they have. I've seen it in some people. Like you."

I pulled over and stopped the car. "I'm guessing that you're going to say that in your world, I'm a Squib or something." After all, I couldn't be magical.

Draco shook his head. "No, you're most definitely a witch. I can't detect Squibs, they're pretty much the same as Muggles to me."

"Muggleborn?" I guessed.

"Try again."

"Halfblood?"

"Neither of those. You're like me."

I stared at him. I was glad I'd pulled over. Being a witch was enough to comprehend, but the fact that I was, of all things, a pureblood?

Draco smirked at my face. "Don't look so shocked. It might well explain why you brought me to life in your world. There's a mudbl – I mean muggleborn at your university, too."

In the evening, we watched _Goblet Of Fire, _although I dissolved into helpless giggles at Draco's face when he watched Moody turn his movie counterpart into a ferret. "I'm never going to live that down now, am I?" he muttered.

I shrugged. "There are worse names than the Amazing Bouncing Ferret." I pointed out.

I did show him the "Hermione Can't Draw" scene on YouTube, although he didn't look too happy to be portrayed by a girl, even when I showed him all the comments about her, like:

_Draco is hilarious!_

_Lauren Lopez is a legend!_

_Who else could say all that and keep a straight face?_

_Draco sounds like the Annoying Orange. "Potter, hey, Potter, Potter!"_

He did, however, laugh about everyone saying that Ron and Snape were "secret best friends" because they high-fived each other while singing.

Out of the blue, he looked at me and said "You don't believe me, do you? About you being a pureblood. Why don't you try taking a quiz? Or going on an RPG that'll prove it?"

I found an RPG that Sorted each player and determined their blood status once they answered questions. It took a few hours, so I passed the time by showing Draco a few more Potterheaded things. Mainly fanart, including Drapple. I even showed him the scene in the last movie when Voldemort hugged him, and even that got a smile out of him.

"I can laugh because that doesn't seem real. He doesn't look like the real thing. But still, considering, it is pretty amusing."

When I checked out the RPG and got the results, Draco looked over my shoulder. "Tough." he remarked. "You're a Ravenclaw. I should've guessed, blood traitors never get into Slytherin. Still, it's disappointing."

I laughed. "I like it. I don't like many of the Slytherins, anyway. I think my best friend at Hogwarts would be Luna."

"Luna?" Draco said. "You mean Loony Lovegood, from the year below me?" He laughed too. "I guess I should've seen that coming, you're as crazy as she is. At least you chose someone pureblooded.

"I don't care about blood status." I said coolly. "I think everyone should be equal, no matter what their heritage or ability is. It doesn't mean the same, it just means they are all treated with an equal level of respect. And if that makes me a blood traitor, I am proud to be one."

"Well, you definitely are." Draco muttered. "See? I was right! It says here that you're a pureblood."

For the last few days, Draco hadn't really treated me with much respect. The only reason he was really nice at all was because I was his only help in this world. But now, he seemed to have a newfound respect for me.

That night, he still had no qualms about sharing my bed. But he seemed to get closer. He played with my hair as I closed my eyes. It was a nice feeling, and I fell asleep quickly.

**Now...next chapter will also incorporate a dream I recently had about a certain ride that used to be at the museum in the capital of my country, Te Papa, and me having a friendly conversation with Luna. BTW, I'm not sure if Luna's a pureblood or not, but I think she is. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Draco's Dream Manipulation

**OK, now let's continue! Thank you for your review, soccerisawesome19. And to the coward that wrote destruction twice, quit trolling. I deleted your reviews. I'm allowed to write myself into ONE fanfiction. Check a few of my other fanfictions for OCs.**

I was standing in Queen Street, among plenty of other people my age. Wait – my age? They were fifteen! looked down to find that I was transported back into my fifteen-year-old self. My hair was darker, my brows were bushier, my face was rounder...

I was on something invisible. I couldn't see what it was, but I seemed to be sitting in thin air, behind another girl. "Hang on." she said in a soft vague voice, and we were suddenly moving down, past the shops, until we arrived at a dark corridor.

I recognized the sign above it and the red-haired cartoon. It was Future Rush! It was an experience that used to be at Te Papa, the museum, and now it had moved here. It was an awesome ride and I was disappointed when Te Papa decided not to have it any more.

I took that moment to look at my clothes, and I suddenly realized what everyone else was wearing too. We were all in black robes with a coloured tie! It was Hogwarts robes – I knew that straight off, and I checked my tie. It was blue and bronze, so I was a Ravenclaw, as I expected. I was quickly able to surmise that the other kids were students, too. And the girl I was with (who was in Ravenclaw too) was...

I looked around to see if there was a blonde boy in a green and silver tie anywhere. But I only spotted him when we were waiting for the latest group to be finished with the experience/ride that was supposed to be what the future was like. It would be a good few minutes. Like me, he was fifteen or sixteen at that moment. I wanted to go and demand an explanation of him, but I wasn't going to yell and scream at him in front of everyone else. But I made sure he knew what he was going to get when I caught him alone.

"_When I get hold of you, Draco Malfoy, you better explain this!" _I mouthed the words at him.

"_I thought you wanted Lovegood to be your best friend. She's right there. Aren't you going to talk to her?" _he mouthed back.

I gave him the "I'm watching you" gesture and turned to Luna. I didn't know how I hadn't seen the similarities before. The messy blonde hair, the dreamy eyes, the vague soft voice...they were all totally Luna.

"Have you been on this before?" I asked.

Luna shook her head. "No, but I think it'll be interesting." she said.

I had to say, it wasn't easy to maintain a conversation with Luna. Mainly because she had a tendency to just say whatever came into her head, and quite a bit of what she said was unrelated to the conversation. Either that, or she was talking about something I didn't really understand. I didn't know how to ask about things without seeming dumb or offensive.

It wasn't exactly a relief when it was time to go in, though. I still really wanted Luna to be my friend, because once I'd gotten used to the type of things she talked about, we could be double the insanity. I thought very highly of individuals with a hint of insanity to them.

I only realized that I'd dreamed it all when I blinked. The sun was already up, and so was Draco. He smirked at me. "Enjoy that?" he asked.

"You.." I began, sitting up. "Are you saying you..."

Draco nodded, that infuriating but also enticing smirk on his face. "Yes, I did manipulate your dream, and yes, it was me in it. I suppose I wasn't completely honest about not having magic. I've been working on it since I got here, and I've got a bit of it to work. Not all of it, though. I don't suppose you can get those others to send me my wand? Wandless magic is an effort."

"I'm not planning to ask them." I snapped. "You had no right to manipulate my dream!"

"I was being nice!" Draco said impatiently. "You said you wanted to be friends with Loony. It was a favour."

"Yeah, then you crashed my hopes because it wasn't even real." I muttered. "How did you know about Future Rush, anyway?"

Draco shrugged. "That part was you. Same thing with you wearing a Ravenclaw tie. It shows, you're definitely a Ravenclaw."

I scowled anyway. "Just promise never to do that again, and I might let this go."

"Okay, okay, okay, I promise never to manipulate your dreams again!" Draco said, sounding a little defensive. "Look, I didn't mean to get you mad. So," he continued, going to sit cross-legged at the foot of the bed, opposite me. "I suppose you have to go into university today?"

I nodded, glancing at the time. "I've got two hours. But I need to leave that to do studying."

"What am I supposed to do for all that time?" Draco whined, giving me puppy-dog eyes. "Can't you show me some more YouTube stuff? Please?"

I sighed. "Tell you what. Tonight we'll watch the next two films. That's fifth and sixth year. While I'm studying, pick out something to watch. Or read one of my books, whatever."

Draco picked up my dog-eared copy of Malorie Blackman's book _Noughts and Crosses. _He glanced up again, suddenly registering something I'd said. "Wait...there's a sixth year film?"

I nodded, noticing the flash of pain in his expression. I knew he was remembering what had happened that year. That was the year he got marked.

I didn't really remember much about that day. The interest of the day really came when we watched the movies. For _Order Of The Phoenix, _Draco kept asking "Why isn't there more of me in it?"

"It's Harry's story." I pointed out. "Not yours. Otherwise this series would have your name, wouldn't it?"

However, I did feel a little sorry during _Half-Blood Prince. _Draco looked pretty uneasy whenever he saw himself onscreen, and just as much near the beginning when Snape made that Unbreakable Vow.

When it got to that scene when the Death Eaters broke in and the actor finally pulled up his sleeve to show the skull-snake tattoo, I moved closer to Draco, sort of trying to provide some comfort. He didn't look at me, but he instinctively pulled me closer, treating me as kind of a security blanket. His eyes were wide and frozen, watching the screen. In fact, I felt so guilty for suggesting we watch it, that I showed him a critical review of the first movie, in which he could regain some happiness watching his first-year character. Even though it had that scene with the unicorn blood, he had to laugh at the reviewer's witty idea of what the hooded figure should say when the character screamed and ran off, leaving Harry alone: "_Wait, Draco, come back! I want to give you a hug!"_

However, when we got to bed that night, I couldn't help asking something. "Do you still have it?" I whispered. "The Mark?"

Draco wordlessly pulled his sleeve up, exposing the Dark Mark. At that moment, he looked more vulnerable than I'd ever seen anyone look.

I nestled closer to him, and he wrapped one arm around me and stroked my hair with the other. We stayed in that position the whole night, even after we fell asleep. Neither of us moved until the alarm woke us.

**The next chapter will have a time-skip! I've finally caught up to where I was before, although I changed a bit. Please, please, please review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Draco Gets The Truth

**Let's go on! And I don't own any of the song lyrics I used. Thanks for reviewing, soccerisawesome19 and HaleyBlack'Cile'coldfire.**

Over the next few weeks, things continued as I expected. Draco adapted to the world of Muggle things swiftly, and even seemed to appreciate them. A few days after Draco had mentioned getting his wand, I thought about it, and less than a day later, two wands lay in the same place as the Invisibility Cloak had, this time with a note from my OC and all of her friends:

_Stay strong, girl! Hope he's not giving you as much grief as the boy on your pages! Oh, and the other wand is for you. No matter what he thinks of you as a person, one pureblood will always help another – that is, if they're not already rivals. F.J xxx_

_PS: The others each want to add a sentence..._

_H.P: Hope my cloak went to good use, and don't take any crap from him!_

_R.W: Fern's probably the only one missing him here, so tell him that none of us want him back, or anything..._

_H.G: You'll know how to handle him if you wrote him – just remember that he's all from you._

So I had to deal with that, too. Draco and I did watch the two _Deathly Hallows _films. He actually seemed more interested, because this was something he knew nothing about. When it got to the Harry/Hermione dance, he commented "I always thought those two made a good couple. Even though I don't like either of them."

"They're not together." I told him. "Didn't you know? Hermione's with Ron and Harry's with Ginny."

"Wait, Potter's dating the Weasel's little sister?" Draco said. "That is so weird! So where's she, then?"

"Hogwarts. It's just those three on the run."

Draco still shared my bed every night. I stopped minding, even when the weather got warmer and it got a little too warm in the bed.

As time passed, we discovered that we could move further away from each other, the bond between us as writer and character becoming less defined. Draco didn't have to tag along with me to everything any more. He still used the Invisibility Cloak, though, usually to give me a shock.

I all but begged Draco to teach me magic when his wand came back, along with mine. I didn't know how that wand could have chosen me, but the note coming with it assured me that on the page and in my head, it was definitely mine. He only taught me a few basic charms, though. I'd soon mastered _Wingardium Leviosa _and _Petrificus Totalus _(not that I used it)_, _but not much else. Still, I had some fun using the swish and flick wave, and as a result, making my books or photo album fly.

It seemed that, even in a world where magic didn't exist, getting the right tools made things happen. Although, I had to wonder why real magic worked for me, when I couldn't think of anything strange that had happened in which I could have been performing accidental magic.

Speaking of magic, there were powerful forces at work. At a psychic's comedy show the year before, the psychic had told me that I made too many decisions with my heart. I didn't know whether to take that seriously, since it was supposed to be humourous, but he also could read a card I'd written on without opening it to see what I'd written.

Now, it seemed my heart was messing with my head. I'd always had that huge crush on Draco. Although he seemed to enjoy annoying me, he was nowhere near as bad as I knew he could be. And if I was going to make another reference to something related to the world he'd come from, I thought I'd been falling in love, falling in love, falling in love...with Draco Lucius Malfoy. OK, so maybe I wasn't in love with him yet, but it would've taken only a bit more liking for him before it became total love.

I didn't know for sure, but I thought that either he knew, or he liked me the same way. When we were in my bed at nights, he still liked to play with my hair, or stroke it. A few times, he trailed a hand from the top of my spine to my tail-bone to make me shiver, but it also felt kind of nice.

And speaking of hair, he'd sometimes look at my hair and say "Is that the best you can do? Look, I'll do it. I'm not leaving this house with you if you're happy looking like that all day." He experimented with different hairstyles, and they always looked perfect. Maybe he only did it because of keeping up appearances. But he could just pull my hair back into a neat ponytail or something. Plus, whenever he did my hair, he was always really gentle with it.

Draco stopped having to go to uni with me. He produced forged references and things out of nowhere, and got a part time job at the local mall – it didn't sound like much, but he told me that if he did OK on the job he was doing there now - "And any moron could do that" - he might well get promoted.

But one day when he wasn't working, I heard him talking to someone. "So I've got everything? Done it right? I thought I had, after all, it was my best – oh, she's just come in...sure, I'll keep you owled."

I decided not to ask, assuming he'd found a way to contact the world he'd come from.

It was only after taking my iron tablet when I found out what he was doing. I always dissolved the tablet and drank it with juice. So I put some hot water in with the tablet and left it alone for a few minutes, before putting the juice in and drinking it.

Still, nothing seemed different until a few minutes later. I was reclining on the couch, reading a Jodi Picoult book called _Between The Lines _that had a strange likeness to what was happening to me now. I wasn't paying any attention to anything around me, until two hands landed on my shoulders.

"What the hell?" I shrieked.

"Sorry, couldn't resist." Draco said, sounding amused. He was obviously wearing the invisibility cloak. "You just looked so in your own world. Did I scare you?"

"A bit." I said involuntarily. I gasped, wondering why I hadn't said my usual scoff of "Like you could."

"Please tell me I didn't say that out loud." I muttered.

"Oh, you did." Draco pulled off the invisibility cloak, with that sexy smirk on his face that gave him that bad-boy charm. He stood over me. "I'll explain why in a minute. I just wanted to ask you, do you, by any chance, think the same way as Swish and Flick in that song about me?"

"Yes." I said, again involuntarily. "I mean..." I floundered, trying to come up with something else. For some reason, I had to struggle to cover up. "Not the Dark Mark line, or..." I came up with at last.

"That's only because you've already seen it." Draco said. He thrust a piece of paper at me. "If you see yourself as 'I' and 'you' as me – that one only in some cases – would you think these thoughts?"

He'd written a bunch of lines from songs on YouTube, with plenty of lines from the actual song _Draco Malfoy _at the top. They were the only ones who had him in second person. All the others referred to him in third person.

_I want you to deflower me._

_I love the way you talk with your sexy British drawl._

_You're the hottest boy in Slytherin, you make me go wild with your come-hither grin._

_I want you even more._

_Like the Patronus charm, I'll be your protection, just as long as you give me affection._

_I'll be your most devoted witch._

_I love Draco and he's all right._

_Take any boy, just keep your hands off Malfoy...just keep your freaking hands off Malfoy._

_I'm hoping that Draco knows that I'm in love with him._

_In marriage I'll be really wealthy._

_I won't wear too many clothes, cause Draco's not too fond of those._

_Draco's my type, I love the guy._

I looked up, and my voice spoke without my consent. "Yes, except for the one about marriage."

I wasn't sure if it was possible for Draco to smirk any more. "Well, well, well, it seems that the author has fallen in love."

"Are you going to tell me why I keep involuntarily answering your questions with complete tru – oh." It became clear in a flash, and I scowled. "How did you get that?"

Draco shrugged. "You mean the Veritaserum? I managed to contact my world, and being a Malfoy, I have connections. A friend of mine gave it to me. I just slipped it in your juice. Pretty easy, really."

"And to think I trusted you!" I fumed. "How could you?"

Draco flopped down next to me and took my face in his hands. I knew what would happen next, and I was powerless to stop it.

He kissed me.

For a moment, the world dropped away as the pureblooded Slytherin wizard kissed me. He tasted almost sweet, and our lips moulded together as if they always belonged together – not that any other boys' lips would have felt the same way of course.

When we finished, Draco finally said. "I just wanted to make sure that you thought about me the same way I thought about you."

As the effects of the kiss wore away, I started to scowl again. "Well, Draco Malfoy, Veritaserum was not the way to do it! I'm going to my room, and don't talk to me until I say you can!" I walked off to my room, hoping to get over my hurt pride, embarrassment, and also to get my feelings sorted out.

**I always planned for me and Draco to start a relationship, but the fact that Draco was able to get hold of Veritaserum was a spur-of-the-moment type thing. Tell me what you think in your review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Draco Asks Me Out

**OK, so let's continue, shall we? And no, the story about Harry's twin sister is not mine. I don't know if the writer of the story I mention is reading this, but you know who you are. You would've written a chapter about Valentine's Day. Thanks for reviewing, soccerisawesome19.**

I took a few hours to work everything out in my head. Firstly, Draco had slipped me Veritaserum. Secondly, he had done so because he wanted to know my true feelings towards him. Thirdly, he had kissed me, probably meaning that he had affection for me. Finally...he'd done it. That one kiss had caused instant lust and strong liking to infuse and become even stronger. Meaning that I was truly in love with him. Although I was still mad at him, I knew that when I came out, he could make me throw myself at him if he wanted.

I supposed that was what I hated. The fact that my will wasn't as strong as his. I definitely had a softer heart, and it meant my fate was clear. Now I had to go and face him.

I wondered how long Veritaserum lasted. Well, I'd just have to test that.

I walked out of my room, and found Draco surfing the Internet on my laptop. At that moment, he was just looking at a video on YouTube, as usual. He'd found TheFineBros' account and was watching through a bunch of Teens React Videos. Right now, it was "Dumb Ways To Die". But the minute he heard my footsteps, he turned and stood up.

In my quietest voice, I said "Ask me what colour my laptop is."

Draco looked confused for a moment, and then realization came over his face. "What colour is your laptop?"

"Green." I lied easily. I smiled softly. "OK, so the Veritaserum seems to be out of my system. Now tell me...WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT? IF YOU WANT TO TELL ME SOMETHING, DO IT STRAIGHT!"

Draco scowled at me. "I should think I'd been making it pretty clear." he said pointedly. "Look at yourself now! Look at how you were last month! When I first saw you, you were just some weird dorky mental case..."

"Wow, thanks." I said sarcastically.

"But I got to know you better." Draco continued. "In fact, I'd say I brought out the real you. It was me who made you start being prettier. There's a reason why I got you to experiment different hairstyles. I still think you're weird, though. But I don't really mind. It's the least of your flaws. And you're not dorky any more. You're hot. And as for being a mental case...well, all Ravenclaws are. Besides, since you've been around me, you've been acting more and more like a girl I could actually like, maybe even love." A little smirk came over his face. "Of course, apart from anything else, my friends and family will approve of you, because you're a pureblood. Even if _he _was back, he might approve, that is if you stopped being a blood traitor."

I knew he was talking about Voldemort, I didn't need to ask. But I sighed. "Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?"

Draco paused before he answered. But then he said, "Yes, I am."

I thought it over, never taking my eyes off the boy standing in front of me. I had more to say than just a simple yes or no.

"I've known you for thirteen years, Draco." I told him. "I met your eleven-year-old self when I was five years old. Back then, I wondered if you were going to be nice to Harry. But then, I saw that you were...well, you. And I preferred Ron and Hermione straight away as friends. I didn't think about you again until I was seventeen last year, when I read a fanfic about you. It was one of those clichéd storylines – Harry's twin sister. Although she was a bit Mary-Sueish, I still liked her personality. She was smart, witty, ambitious, funny, loyal, determined, popular...and she slapped you the day you met on the train for being cruel to Harry. Then you apologized to her, and you two became friends. You'd do stuff like hang out in the common room, tease each other, and you didn't care in the least that her friends didn't like you. Then you started dating her in fourth year, and that's when it began. I reread everything about Harry and you, and your lives in the original books. And even before I began reading them, I read about the amazing Valentine's Day you set up for her." I looked at the floor. "I've wanted someone to feel enough affection for me to do that ever since."

Draco paused. Then he said "OK, then. What did I do in that story?"

I showed him the chapter. Draco scanned it. "Yeah, sounds like things I might do for a girl I loved. Wait, who are all these people that keep popping up apart from her Gryffindor friends and Blaise?"

"OCs." I explained. "There's a lot of them. She's got a rival who's an OC, and her best friends are too, mostly."

Draco turned to me and flashed me a charming smile. "So am I to assume you'd like me to start by leaving you a message in love language before you wake up and end by singing you to sleep?"

"Right." I scoffed. "You expect me to want all the exact same things? No, I wouldn't care what we'd do, as long as you cared about me the same way the you there cares about her. Do you?"

Draco paused. Then he smirked. "Come over here and I'll tell you exactly how much I care."

I felt nervous, but I obeyed. He pulled me close and whispered in my ear "I care so much that I'd do anything to make you smile, even using a Cheering Charm. I care so much that I'd always hold you when you cry, even though I've never been good with tears. I care so much that I'd go through the horrors of sixth and seventh year again if you wanted me to."

I didn't know what to say. Sure, my mind was made up now. But being so close to Draco was just making it hard to concentrate on anything but the tingles I felt and the nice sensation of having someone hold me. It was OK when I was in bed, because I didn't have to concentrate on anything else, but now I had a question to answer.

I think Draco realized that I couldn't concentrate on an answer while in such close proximity to him, because he unwrapped his arms and stood at arms length, his hands on my shoulders. "So, what's your answer?"

"Yes." I whispered softly. "Yes, I'll be your girlfriend if you really want me to be."

Draco pulled me closer again and gave me a soft sweet kiss that lingered on my lips. It made me want to beg him to kiss me again.

_I hope I haven't just let him enslave me..._

**Losing yourself in love is a scary idea, isn't it? Review, please, and I'll give you virtual cookies!**


	8. Chapter 8: Draco's Girlfriend

**OK, so will anyone get more virtual cookies after they've read this chapter? Oh, also - "Shalott" is by Emilie Autumn, whose music I highly recommend. The song lyrics about Slytherins and Ravenclaws are by Not Literally Productions on YouTube. The Ravenclaw parody is an older version only featuring one, but "We R Slytherins" is a professional standard music video.**

**Thank you for your reviews, Soccerisawesome19 and chocykitty, and I'm obsessed and proud!**

Being Draco's girlfriend was very different to whatever I was to him before. We did most of the same things. We still shared my bed, went to uni and work, and talked together. But we did so much more than that. Draco took me out on dates frequently, and insisted on paying every time. "Don't even say it." he'd say. "I'm a Malfoy, and what kind of man would I be if I didn't pay? Don't argue, I want to."

So I wouldn't. I hated letting him pay all the time, but I couldn't think of a way to convince him to let me pay at least some of the time. I absolutely hated being so weak-willed.

Still, I had to admit, Draco was a complete gentleman in public. I was pretty lucky, because there weren't many of those types out there. According to Stephenie Meyer, that was probably why her vampire had captured the naïve teenage girls – because of his old-fashioned manners. Personally, I preferred a human, even if it WAS a wizard. After all, it wasn't like he was a world away from me, like a vampire. According to all the sources, I had witch potential.

He still taught me a few more charms and spells. The main one that was really good for me was _Accio, _the Summoning charm. Whenever I'd lost my phone, I could just say "_Accio Smartphone" _and it would fly into my hand.

At night, Draco was much less shy about touching me, not that he'd been exactly shy about it before, but he'd never done anything more than wrap his arms around me or play with my hair. I hadn't taken the chance to try it yet, but I suspected that he would want to roleplay master (him) and slave (me) if we got that far. I knew I wouldn't mind, since I liked my sexual partner to take control, since, inexperienced as I was, taking charge would make me scared that I'd go wrong. Now, Draco would pretty much come into contact with any part of me above my waist, just short of slipping his hands under my nightdress.

I did find it a little too touchy-feely in bed sometimes, though. Sometimes I'd softly sarcastically sing the lyrics of Swish and Flick's song about Draco. Like one night, about a month after we'd officially become a couple. "_Draco Malfoy, there's no need to be so coy..." _I giggled.

Then I added "_Draco Malfoy, don't be such a killjoy, why're you acting like you're shy, I know you're not a modest guy..."_

"Oh, I'm not?" Draco whispered. "Well, why are you so shy, then?"

"It's called being cautious." I whispered back, nestling closer to him.

"You freeze whenever I simply move my hand below your waist or above your stomach."

"Well, you sure seem more experienced then I am." I retorted.

"Hey, let's not argue." Draco whispered more softly than usual. He stroked my hair and sang-spoke the words from a parody song. "I don't want you to lose anything, but if we argue, you will, cause..._we're always gonna win, we are Slytherins."_

I rolled my eyes and laughed, singing the Ravenclaw parody. "_We're Ravenclaws, Ravenclaws, we're the smart kids."_

"Hey, how come Granger wasn't in Ravenclaw?" Draco wondered out of the blue. "She's surprisingly studious compared to most of those Gryffindorks."

"The Sorting Hat considered it." I answered, remembering Hermione saying that. "But she wanted Gryffindor. Didn't you know the Sorting Hat sometimes gives in to your choice? If it didn't, Harry would probably have ended up in Slytherin too."

"You seem to be in a talking mood tonight." Draco commented, laughing. "I thought you were tired."

"You try having me not being able to keep my hands off you and see how easy it is to fall asleep." I muttered half-jokingly.

"Oh, you know you love it." Draco said airily. "So do you really want to sleep?"

I nodded. "So are you going to do anything?"

"Maybe I'll take a leaf out of the me in that other fanfic's book." Draco said. "Would you like me to?"

He was talking about the song. I looked at him doubtfully. "Can you sing?"

"Do you want me to prove it first?" He sang a few lines of a song that he'd apparently paid attention to when I was playing it on my laptop: _Shalott._

"_She's locked up with a spinning wheel, she can't recall what it was like to feel,_

_She says 'this room's gonna be my grave, and there's no one who can save me'_

_She sits down to her coloured thread, she knows lovers waking up in their beds_

_She says 'how long can I live this way, is there no one I can pay to let me go..." _Draco let his voice trail off. His voice wasn't exceptional, but it was pleasant to listen to, and perfectly tuneful.

But my reply was singing the next part myself. "_Cause I'm half sick of shadows, I wanna see the sky_

_Everyone else can watch as the sun goes down, so why can't I?_

_And it's raining, and the stars are falling from the sky_

_And the wind, and the wind I know it's cold_

_I've been waiting for the day I will surely die_

_And it's here, and it's here for I've been told, that I'll die before I'm old_

_And the wind I know it's cold..."_

Draco placed a few kisses on different sections of my face. "Not bad." he whispered. "But I'm guessing that it's not the kind of lullaby you'd like. So? Would you want me to copy them and sing _Safe and Sound_?"

I laughed. "No, not that. Besides, you're not the only one copying, plenty of people have chosen the song as a lullaby. It's getting cliché."

"Well then, I might just choose another Taylor Swift."

"Wait a second, you've been listening to-"

"You still have CDs, even if you only use your iPod. I've listened to every single Swift you have. She's got a nice voice. So, pick one. What'll it be? _Stay Beautiful? Fifteen?"_

I thought about it, and smiled. "_Love Story. _From Romeo's point of view, not Juliet's."

Draco nodded, and pulled me nearer, massaging my shoulders. I closed my eyes as he sang "_We were both young, when you first saw me,_

_I close my eyes, and the flashback starts, you're standing there_

_On a balcony in summer air_

_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns_

_See me make my way through the crowd and say hello_

_Little do you know_

_That I was Romeo, I was throwing pebbles_

_And your daddy said 'stay away from Juliet'_

_But you were crying on the staircase, begging me please don't go..."_

I drifted off to the sound of my boyfriend's singing voice, wondering if I could ever be happier than I was right now.

**Just a bit of fluffy stuff, I know. That's what I like, deal with it. But listen, a plot is coming. I've already got an idea for it. Please review!**

**Clue: A few more characters will turn up, but you may not see them as they were in the books. Guess who they are for a virtual prize!**


	9. Chapter 9: Draco's World

**So we better keep going. Thanks for reviewing, soccerisawesome19 and xoxoChairGossipxoxo, whose story "Hermione Walburga Black" is awesome and you should go read it after this chapter.**

One day when I got home from uni, Draco gave me a surprise. Out of the blue, he said "So have you heard from the rest of your fanfic people?"

I shook my head. "Not since they sent the wands through. Why would I?"

Draco smirked devilishly. "Because I worked out a way to cross between worlds. I'd just love to introduce you to my family and friends."

I shivered at the thought of that. "Um," I said hesitantly, "When you say family..."

"My parents. That's it." Draco said, guessing my thoughts. "You don't have to get all worked up. If it's my father you're worried about, he won't touch you while I'm around. And Mother just wants me to be happy."

"We would come back, right?" I asked.

"Maybe. Maybe not. I might well cross between worlds all the time, some time with you, some time in my world. You don't have to."

I nodded. "Is this in the world J.K Rowling created, or mine?" I asked.

Draco thought for a moment. "A bit of both." he said finally. "We're all eighteen – those of us that were in seventh year during the last one. But if you haven't killed off characters, they might well be hanging around somewhere."

I nodded, but inside I was squealing. If that was true, I might get a chance to meet the remaining Marauders. Two of my top five characters! I just couldn't NOT adore Sirius, and I just wanted to give Remus a hug.

But then...I was going to be with Draco, not the trio. So unless we were going back into third year, I wasn't going to be able to meet them any time soon. Even if we did, I'd prefer to perform that hug when they were still in school. Or at least before Sirius was in Azkaban, or a fugitive on the run believed to be after Harry, or just gone. And Remus would be a teacher by then!

Draco read my expression. "Honestly, you have a face like an open book, you know that?" he teased. "You've got several people from my world you want to meet, and you probably can't, because you'll be with me." He smirked. "So, who are they?"

"You don't know all of them properly." I mumbled. "Even though your mom is a cousin of one of them."

Draco got it straight away. "Oh, you're talking about Sirius Black, right? Yeah, he was locked in Azkaban when I was a little kid. We didn't associate with him anyway. Blood traitor. I guess that's why you like him so much." After seeing the movies, he'd known the truth about Sirius, but that didn't mean anything to him.

I scowled. "No, I like him because he's smart, funny, friendly, loyal, and when he was my age, I heard that he could have his pick of all the girls."

"Not my girl!"

"Draco, don't get all jealous without reason. I know I'm your girlfriend. Sirius is like thirty-something anyway. But I'd still love to meet him."

"Well, you won't get to. So is his book-version like he was in the movies?"

I shook my head. "Way better. Well, he was a little bit weird just after getting out of Azkaban, and that was played up a bit, but as you saw in the movies, he was an amazing godfather to Harry. You just got to see more of that demonstrated in the books, and he was more interesting by far."

Draco shrugged. "Speaking of which, are you hoping to meet Potter and his friends? Cause I can't just walk up to them and say 'hey guys, meet my girlfriend, she's wanted to talk to you, okay, bye'. We're not on the best of terms."

I shrugged. "So if people are alive, will Bellatrix be around?" Bellatrix was one crazy bitch and I definitely did not want to see her. She died in the last book, but if people that would have died were around, then that made her still there. I mean, she killed Sirius, tortured Hermione...the list goes on. I might have been a pureblood, but as she'd killed her own cousin, that wasn't a comforting thought.

Draco shrugged. "Even if Aunt Bellatrix is around, I'm not having you meet her. She's not quite as controlled as my parents."

"Crazy. She and Voldemort really need to get laid together." I muttered. I was sure that Ms Lestrange was more in love with her master than her husband. Draco heard me.

"What?"

"Nothing." I said quickly. "Will Voldemort be there?" Another one I hoped not to see.

"I hope not."

I sighed. "Right." I said. "So how are you getting me into your world?"

Draco paused for a long time before he answered. "It's...complicated." he finally said. "Okay, let me ask. Would you rather know how you're getting there and possibly be traumatized, or just find yourself waking up there one morning?"

What kind of a question was that? Come to think of it, what kind of a question was my answer? "When you say waking up there, how much time do I have before you introduce me to your parents?"

"We-ell," Draco admitted. "I would be bringing you to Malfoy Manor. But I'd give you as much time as I could. I can bring up some robes and stuff for you to wear when you meet them. Be sure to have your wand with you."

"Right." I nodded. "Well, since I'm not a fan of trauma, I'll take the second option. But when are we going?"

Draco smirked. "Trust me, if I told you, you wouldn't get any sleep, and seeing as you have to fall asleep here and wake up there, that wouldn't be ideal. I'm deliberating between tonight, or some night within the next week. "

I rolled my eyes. "OK, I won't ask you again. So, what do you want to do this evening?"

"Watch a movie, or something." Draco said. "I'm kind of in the mood. We haven't watched any movies since we got through my school life."

"Okay, what about a horror movie?" I suggested, holding up _Scream, _my favourite horror movie.

We watched it curled up together. When my cellphone rang halfway through, I stiffened and felt Draco's arm around me tighten momentarily before we paused the film and I answered the phone. I'm just glad that it wasn't a guy asking me if I liked scary movies, or what my favourite was.

I never really had trouble sleeping after watching horror films. When we got to bed, I would've slept easily if Draco hadn't been in a particularly lustful mood.

"Stop it." I whispered as he kissed most of my exposed skin, making me gasp when he kissed a particularly sensitive spot on the side of my neck. He ignored me.

"I'm too tired for this." I insisted.

"You like it, I can tell." Draco muttered huskily, continuing, now running his hands over me skilfully, knowing exactly where to add pressure and where to simply trace to get the reaction he wanted.

"Just cause I like it doesn't mean I wouldn't like it a lot more when I'm not exhausted." I answered, not wanting to deny his claim (partly because it was perfectly true), and trying to make a better argument.

"I'm not making you do anything." Draco argued back between heated kisses.

"You're doing things to me."

"That you enjoy."

"Why is it that you can never keep your hands off me?"

Draco had his most mischievous smile on his face. "Maybe it's because you look all innocent and demure when we're out..." - he cut off to place a kiss just above where my nightgown started, below my collarbone, which made me gasp and sigh - "But whenever we're in your bed...well, you say that I'm the one who isn't shy, but your reactions show me that there's a little slut trying to get out." He saw my face darken, and added "You know as well as I do that I'm counting it as a good thing. I like that you're Little Miss Sweet and Innocence at any other time – it makes you that much sexier when we're alone together. But come on – you know that I like that type that loves taking what I choose to give."

"We can make out any time!" I argued. "Please let me sleep."

Draco pulled back for a moment and then said "I've got a deal. I'll let you sleep tonight, but the next time I want you, you don't argue."

I surveyed him carefully, staring straight into those silver eyes. And I nodded.

I slept easily that night.

**Sorry about the length of this chapter, but can you see anything that might cause problems? The new characters will turn up next chapter. Please review!**

**And also, there's a poll on my profile. Please vote on it!**


	10. Chapter 10: Arrival of A Quartet

**Now...where am I? Thanks for reviewing, chocykitty.**

**Oh, and I finally got properly Sorted on Pottermore. Now, it shows that I am really truly a Ravenclaw! What house are you in?**

Draco didn't mention going to his world again for a few days. He was starting to act really sexually starved. I mean, we hadn't gone that far, but still. In the evenings, he wouldn't seem happy unless his hands were on me. Usually, he'd trace patterns on my back or something likewise, which was nice.

When we actually got to bed, I was aware that he was hoping my nightdress would ride up.

"I promise, I won't go any further than you want me to." he'd whisper. "But you have no idea how much you tease me."

I wasn't sure why he was acting like this until three days after we'd talked. It seemed almost like he'd been expecting what happened. Anyway, he was out working, but it was my day of studying at home and I was typing out a practice essay for my upcoming exam when I heard whispers coming from the main room and laughing.

No one seemed to be there, at first, but then I saw a bulge in the curtains, and I raised my wand while reaching for my phone.

"_Expelliarmus!" _My wand spun into the curtain. The person who disarmed me sounded young, only about my age, so I answered.

"Okay, you can show yourself. How many of you are there?"

On cue, a few boys tumbled out from behind the curtains. All of them already held wands. My eyes fixed on one in particular – messy-haired, with round glasses, but his eyes were hazel. He was also the one holding my wand as well as his own. The glasses seemed to make it clear who it was. I checked that I knew the other boys. Yes – the just-above-shoulder-length dark hair, the grey eyes, and the charming smile on one of them gave it away. I only had to look at the faint scars on the third and know who he was. The shortest had an obvious case of hero-worship for the others.

I was speechless for a moment, as I processed that I was looking at four people who I had never felt confident enough to write about before, but were here nevertheless. The Marauders.

James Potter was the one with the glasses, as he looked so like Harry with different eyes and no scar. He looked pretty much how I imagined him. Apart from most of his features, he had a general air of mischief and happiness surrounding him that Harry didn't seem to have that I could see – probably because James didn't go through trauma and child abuse like his son did.

Those grey eyes were a feature that, no doubt, had to belong to Sirius Black. He was even more handsome than I'd imagined – simply irresistible. In spite of the less-than-ideal home life I suspected him to have, he seemed just as light-hearted as James. As both were over sixteen, I assumed that he'd already left home. Plus, I could see how he could have a different girl every week. Who couldn't resist that smile?

Remus Lupin wasn't as carefree as the first two, but I hadn't expected him to be, since he had what I called Twilight-syndrome (he seemed to feel guilty for being what he was) and I saw him as the sensible one – he WAS the fifth-year boy Gryffindor prefect (even though James somehow made Head Boy). He didn't look sickly or sleepless at that moment, so I assumed the full moon wasn't near (and made a mental note to check the lunar charts), and like the first two, he was pretty handsome.

Peter Pettigrew was obviously the small one, even shorter than me (and I'd always been tiny), and my lip curled at the sight of the traitor. He wasn't really ugly at the moment, but he wasn't very handsome, either. It was no wonder I always thought of him as the tag-along of the group. He didn't have half the looks or charisma of any of the others, and he didn't look like he had the smarts I knew the others had. I still resolved to be nice to him, reminding myself that he was, right now, a loyal friend.

Finally, I found my voice. "Um, how did you get in here? I mean, all four of you, young? I'm pretty sure I've never written about any of you."

James, as I assumed, laughed. "You've imagined us enough times, though. And you have written about us. Maybe not us at this age, though, I'll admit."

I had written down stuff from _Prisoner Of Azkaban, _so he was mostly right. "I haven't written about you, though. The only time you even talk is through the Marauder's Map." I pointed out.

James shrugged, running a hand through his hair, messing it up even more. "Whatever. It still worked. You've imagined all of us off the page too, even without writing."

That was true. I'd imagined them at my age. But still. "And you four are here...why?" I asked. "Wait...how much do you know about me and the books?"

"Nothing, really." This time Sirius answered. "Except that you daydream about us and probably know more than we do." He grinned. He was right and we both knew it.

I laughed at him. "Are you flirting with me, Black?"

"'Are you a girl' has a less obvious answer." James said, exchanging a grin with his best friend. "If it's a girl we're talking to and you have to ask that question, the answer is most likely the same."

"Not with you."

"No, I just meant with Padfoot over here."

"Yeah, I figured the minute I blurted that out." I smirked. It was easier than I expected to be friendly with these four. Granted, I'd only really talked to James, and once to Sirius, but still.

I looked at the two quieter Marauders. "So, you two have any idea how you got here?"

Peter shrugged. Remus spoke up. "Well...like James said, you imagined us. Next thing you know, we're here. After all, you don't have to put us on paper to have us in your head. And somehow, we got out." He was sort of like an antidote to James and Sirius in his more serious and gentler character. All of the boys might've been in the same group of friends, but there was no doubt that James and Sirius were the two most likely to be getting into trouble. Still, I liked them.

"So this means I'm stuck with you four." I sighed, with a bit of a smile. I really did like most of the Marauders-era characters, although I hoped most of the Death Eater characters didn't show up. I had to keep reminding myself that Peter wasn't a Death Eater yet.

"I wonder what Draco's going to make of this?" I muttered out loud.

"Draco?" I looked up to have the four boys staring at me, wanting to know what I was talking about.

"My boyfriend." I said. "He gets a bit possessive over me...I kind of mentioned something about your ladies' man tendencies, Sirius, and if I'd said anything else about how much I liked your character, he just might've gone ballistic. He's Lucius Malfoy's and Narcissa's son from the future?"

The boys had looked blank at Draco's name, but they knew Lucius and Narcissa all right (Narcissa was Sirius' cousin, wasn't she). Sirius smirked a bit when I said about liking his character, but it soon faded as I continued to speak. I added another sentence at the look on all of their faces. "But he's okay. At least...as good as a Slytherin can be. Still a bit cunning, ambitious and that stuff, but he's a good boyfriend."

They seemed to accept that without a problem. "So..." said James, drawing the word out. "What do you do for fun around here?"

I thought for a moment. "Since I know what you think of as 'fun' I'll start locking my bedroom door in a way that "Alohomora" can't open." I said wittily. (Hey, before the Weasley twins, they were the most famous pranksters in the history of Hogwarts, right?) Then I added "And if you've never been to a Muggle theme park before, can I guarantee that organizing a trip to Rainbow's End would be a good idea?"

The purebloods looked a bit blank, but Remus (being a half-blood) looked like he faintly knew what a theme park was and gave me a slight unsure nod.

"Meanwhile," I said brightly, "Don't suppose you're interested in some of the things your internet fans have done? No doubt they'd give anything to meet you." The boys were immediately interested. First, I showed them a skit called "Marauders Muck Around" when James plays on a homemade swing, a girl makes fun of him for it, and Remus does nothing to help. The boys laughed especially when it got to the bit when the person videoing them said to watch out because "James Potter will come into your bedroom at three am to drag you out of your bed to go camping at random", after the actors thought about going back to "kidnap" Sirius. After that, I showed them the skit where all of them except Peter made an attempt to make Snape cool so Lily would date James (she said in it that she would if James was nice to Snape) while singing "Popular" from Wicked. Then I showed them this other video, a skit which paired Sirius and Remus. Sirius didn't really seem to care, but Remus looked a little bit humiliated, although I think that was because the on-screen Remus insisted that he wasn't going to accept bribery to help the others with homework, and I suspected that my version of the Marauders would persuade him all the time.

Now all I had to worry about was Draco's reaction.

**Draco will be back next chapter. But I like the Marauders so help me, please, tell me how I should write them, what I'm doing wrong. Please, just review!**

**If you do, you get a virtual Marauder of your choice...**


	11. Chapter 11: Draco Meets the Marauders

**Okay, so last time the Marauders came out of my head. Let's see what happens next! Thanks for your review, chocykitty (and don't worry, I ramble all the time). Also, since I didn't say it in the first disclaimer, or before, I sadly do not own the Marauders. If I did, Sirius would be alive by the end. Remus too.**

When Draco got home, the first thing he must've heard was me talking to the Marauders. I saw the expressions on his face changing. Shock, recognition, jealousy...it stopped there.

I stood up quickly. "Draco, let me explain. They turned up this morning, and they're like you, having come out of my head."

Draco still had that look of jealousy, and then said "Explain further. Your other favourite characters, I presume."

I shrugged. "Luna isn't here, is she? Okay, look." I pointed out each one to him. "That's James Potter, that's Sirius Black, that's Remus Lupin – and you should already know him – and that's Peter Pettigrew, who I assume you've met." After all, he was a Death Eater too.

"Whatever." Draco muttered, still looking at the quartet of boys suspiciously.

For the night, I set up mattresses for the other four boys in the main room. Sirius was still acting a bit flirty around me, even though I didn't see any reason why he would. Not with me, the plain girl who was also taken.

"Sure it won't be more fun with us being in your room with you?" he asked with a smirk. Draco gave him a death glare, even though no one else but me was going to see it, given that they were all facing a different direction.

I threw one of the pillows on one of the mattresses at him. "Give it up, you're not sneaking into my room at night and trying to get me to cheat on my boyfriend." Draco's death glare lessened. Did he really think I might take Sirius up on that offer?

Remus gave me a sympathetic smile and said "Ignore him, he doesn't know when to stop. And don't worry, he's not being ser-"

"No!" I exclaimed. "Please, don't finish that sentence, I've heard that pun so many times!" The boys laughed at my exclamation, so I showed them the memes I was talking about. For example:

_Harry: You're a werewolf?_

_Remus: Yes._

_Harry: Are you f*cking serious?_

_Remus: Yes. That too._

_Harry: What?_

That was my personal favourite. There was also:

_Voldemort: Why so sirius?_

_Sirius: Why so nosy?_

And, of course:

_Harry: Surely you can't be serious!_

_Sirius: I am Sirius, and don't call me Shirley._

This did give the boys, even Draco, a laugh. "So I try not to use that word any more." I explained. "Sorry about freaking out on you, Remus."

I had to work out what the deal was with the boys, too. On testing, I discovered that I could move a kilometre away from any of the four, but I knew from experience they would become less bonded to me over time. Also, I began to get a better handle on their personalities apart from what I already knew. James was a bit arrogant, the way he'd come off in the books, but he was also funny and friendly, and I immediately noticed the habit mentioned in the books, of messing up his already messy hair. Sirius was very like him, just with that ladies' man tendency. I could see how they became best friends, they were so alike. Really, sometimes I did blush a little when Sirius threw me one of his charming smiles or said something to me. Why was he so irresistible? I didn't even know why he bothered to flirt with me.

Remus was quieter, and once I caught him rolling his eyes at his less reserved friends. I'd checked the lunar charts, and decided to make sure I found somewhere for him and the others to run around undisturbed during the full moon. I liked Remus a lot. I was glad that the boys knew that me having them in my head meant I knew a lot about them, so I wouldn't have to go through the whole thing with him keeping his lycanthropy a secret, like in so many fanfictions.

Peter was even shyer than I'd pictured him. I felt a little bit sorry for him, and I smiled and talked to him a tiny bit. He seemed more relaxed after a few hours.

During the evening, I picked out a movie to watch. I asked Draco's advice. "Think I should show them what James' son gets up to in his school years?" I asked.

Draco shrugged. "I've seen them, haven't I?"

"You were at school at the time. This hasn't happened to them yet." I pointed out. "And James is dead by that time."

"Well, guess that depends on if you're planning to show them the rest of the movies." Draco answered. "Yeah, Potter's father is dead. But everyone else dies, too. Black is gone by the end of the fifth movie."

"And I'm not sure if I want to show him how insane he acts in that first scene after getting out of Azkaban." I added.

In the end, I didn't show them the movie, and instead suggested one of my horror movies. We ended up with _Scary Movie, _a horror parody which I hadn't watched before. It made me giggle throughout.

We finished the movie around midnight. "OK, guys, I have uni tomorrow, so get to bed!" I ordered. James and Sirius both looked a bit put out, but they shrugged and obeyed, with such obedience that I got suspicious.

"What are you two planning?" I demanded.

James put a fake hurt look. "What gave you the idea that we were planning anything? We're hurt."

"Yeah, we thought you liked us." Sirius chimed in.

I rolled my eyes and said "Just cause I like you, it doesn't mean you two aren't the most infamous pranksters in the history of Hogwarts."

But I wasn't getting anything out of them. They were playing innocent. I sighed and said "Hey, Remus? Do you think you could try and deter them from doing anything?"

Remus sighed and said "They don't usually listen to me. But I'll try, OK?"

I grinned at him. "That's enough for me. Goodnight, Remus. Goodnight, James, Sirius, Peter."

Draco and I walked off to our room, and he was even more intent on claiming my body than usual, eliciting the gasps and sometimes whimpers from me. I was a quiet type, but he was making me hot. He began to whisper the things he'd like to do to me, although I knew he wouldn't do them without my consent

But then, his hand moved onto my thigh and started going up, up onto the edge and he ran a hand across my rapidly moistening centre.

I gasped. "What?'

"I'm not going any further. " Draco soothed. "Can't I just go this far?"

I considered,

"Remember, you said that when I wanted you, you'd let me do what I wanted in exchange for that night..." he reminded me.

I sighed. I had promised, and it did feel good, if a little overwhelming. I wasn't ready for it, but I didn't want to not have it either. So I let him touch me, trying to mentally enjoy it as much as I was physically liking it. Just as he said, he didn't finger me on the inside, but stayed on the outside, and I was glad for that, at least.

**Hmmm...is it Draco I'm going to end up with? Or shall it be someone else? I won't give anything away for now. BTW, do you think I should give myself a name, and if so, shall I have my real-life name, or a different one? Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12: Damn Draco's Advances

**Now, shall we continue on? Thanks for your review, chocykitty. And in answer to your suggestion, my real name is nowhere near my pen name, but my official name for myself here will now be Jazz. It probably won't show up much, though.**

Having the Marauders around made me realize how much time I'd been spending with Draco, and how little time I'd spent with my friends. I'd hardly noticed them since Draco came out of my head. And speaking of that, Draco didn't mention going to his world at all, and it seemed like he'd completely forgotten. It was also nice to have some guy friends around, because I didn't really get on with many of the guys back when I was in school, and most of the friends I'd made in university were girls, although I got on well with the few guys that were in my Youthline training group.

I watched the Marauders interacting with each other, too. Peter really did just tag along, and the boys didn't seem to have that much respect for him, although they did treat him with genuine friendliness. I'd expected James and Sirius to be closest to each other, and they didn't disappoint on that front. Remus was still the sensible one, but he was still great friends with all of them.

Speaking of which, I should explain what they did all day. For the first week, they joined me at uni (although I offered them the Invisibility Cloak if they wanted – it DID once belong to James, right), but after that, they weren't anywhere near as closely tied to me and didn't have to. All of them got jobs, although most of the time, they were short hours. I also had to explain a bunch of Muggle stuff to the purebloods all over again, although I was happy to find that Sirius knew more than I expected – he'd probably learnt about that kind of thing to annoy his family.

Even though I was the only girl in the house, it felt so easy to hang around with them that after a week, I felt like I could have been the fifth Marauder since they met in first year. Sirius had pretty much stopped flirting with me after a week, except occasionally. I personally thought he was just doing it to embarrass me, since he'd discovered that I blushed every time he did that, and I guessed that he got a lot of pleasure out of seeing that. But the frequency became much lower, and instead of doing it several times a day, he'd just occasionally do it once or twice a week. But apart from that, being friends with him was a lot of fun. He and James were the unofficial leaders, coming up with most of the ideas and kidding around all the time. I also discovered that even when Sirius wasn't flirting with a girl, he still had disrespect for my personal space, being what would've been too close for comfort if I hadn't already known him. But he was also loyal, and, when he wanted to be, nice.

James was similar. He wasn't quite as full-on, like a toned-down version, but he was just as friendly and funny. He teased me a lot, too, and whenever Sirius did throw me one of his flirtatious looks, James would draw attention to my red cheeks. He also started playing a bunch of pranks on me – well, he claimed all the ones I was the victim of as being his ideas. He was sort of like an older brother in that way. He WAS a bit too arrogant, but I didn't mind that much. But again, he was a great friend to have.

Remus was probably the one I liked the most, although I liked the others a lot. James and Sirius together made enough noise for the four of them, and they sometimes got annoying. I did still have to study, and Remus seemed to be the only one who understood how important it was. Also, when the others did get annoying, he'd usually catch my eye, and we'd exchange understanding glances. Apart from that, he was still a lot of fun to hang out with. If James and Sirius were the ones who came up with the ideas, it was up to Remus to make them work.

Peter was just shy. I continued to talk to him and try to make him feel a bit more included, but it didn't seem like it was working out for the most part. I still liked him the least, but he would have been sweet if he wasn't so annoying...or if I didn't know his future. I was just glad that Voldemort wasn't around, and I knew that even if Draco could work out how to contact the canon world, Peter couldn't – he was probably the only Marauder that wouldn't be able to. Besides, if Lily wasn't here, than Harry would never fit into the prophecy...but then, Neville...well, the canon world wasn't working alongside the real world. They were still on the page in that world, so I believed. Draco had explained that if he brought me to the canon world, he would simply slot himself into the character on the page. The one in my head that came out was simply a part of the original character, and I thought the Marauders would be exactly the same.

The boys also had to use different names. James looked far too much like Harry, so if he told people his real name, they would be a little freaked. Peter was okay, as long as he didn't use his surname, though. For Sirius, it was the opposite, and he had to use a different first name that had nothing to do with a constellation, since Black was a regular surname, but people would instantly recognize his first name. Remus had to use a completely different name, since every fan would recognize his surname (after all, for one whole book, he was "Professor Lupin" rather than having his first name used), and most would know his first name, too. But still, while at home, they were just the Marauders, and I was getting used to knowing them as real people.

As for Draco...well, he didn't talk to them, really. He was moody and dark during the day, and at night, he was impossibly possessive. Even when Sirius had dropped the flirty act, Draco still acted like he had a personal vendetta against him – probably it was because of what I'd said about him before they showed up. When we got to bed, Draco gently pushed me a little further every night. He started off with just touching my virginal area, but then he started using his fingers more skilfully after a few nights, and pretended not to hear me when I said I wasn't ready. That was okay, and I soon got a bit more comfortable with it. Apart from not listening to me, Draco did everything with as much care as possible, never hurting me if he could help it. And he never asked me to do anything, which I counted as generous.

Then he started trying tongue, and that was a lot harder to deal with. It felt uncomfortable and I just wasn't ready. After a week of it, I was still asking him to stop it, trying not to lose my temper unless I had to. He acted like he hadn't heard me talking that whole week, and I finally just snapped.

I got out of bed and snapped "Leave me alone and stop tongue-raping me! I kept telling you to leave me alone and you still haven't taken the hint!"

Draco's face darkened. "You didn't seem to mind last month."

I scowled. "Last month you didn't force me to be your sex slave every night."

"Look, I don't make you do anything."

"Yeah, you make me do nothing. Just be a little bitch and take it, like the slut you seem to think I am."

"Watch your words." Draco hissed. "If you want to fight me, you'd want to be a bit more skilled. When it comes to magic, we both know who is the best duellist in this house."

"Yeah, most of the boys out there are better than you." I shot back. "In fact, if you don't leave me alone, I'm going to go sleep in the other room."

Draco sneered. "Ya think? I am not above the Imperius Curse if it comes to that, and believe me, I know how to cast it. I've been treating you like a princess since I started dating you, and now I'm simply asking you to give some back."

I stopped and thought. This was completely true. But the way he was doing it was by giving himself all the control in the relationship by making me feel wonderful and lucky. Then, by his reasoning, I could return his favours by letting him claim my body.

But I decided not to make him get out of my bed, in case he went and got his wand. "Well, looks like I'm not going to be sleeping in this room tonight." I walked off, grabbed myself a duvet, and decided to find a spare piece of mattress among the Marauders.

I looked down at their sleeping forms. They all looked so cute and innocent. The only spare piece of duvet was next to Remus, who had started to go a bit pale and sickly-looking since the morning. The full moon was the next evening, and I'd told the boys about the place I'd found that would be the best to keep them away from human contact. But now, things were okay, and I curled up next to the quartet and drifted off to sleep, missing the warmth I was used to, but also feeling freer.

**So what do you think Draco will do? Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13: Draco, Marauders, Full Moon

**I'm continuing. Oh, and guess what? I got to go to the making of Harry Potter in Britain, and I now have a picture and DVD of myself flying around London on a broomstick. I also have a Marauder's Map mug and a Ravenclaw scarf. There was stuff like the Great Hall, Hermione and Cho's dresses from the Yule Ball, the skeleton from the DADA room, and the Lucius Malfoy wig. My favourites were Diagon Alley and the Black family tapestry.**

**Thanks for your reviewers, soccerisawesome19 and chocykitty. Oh, and also, if you haven't voted on my poll, please vote. I still haven't decided who I'll end up with, but I've narrowed it down to two choices.**

I probably should've remembered what I'd read in fanfictions. I woke up to something cold and wet soaking onto my face, and next thing, two voices yelling "Wake up!"

I sat up, pushing my soaked hair back and said "I'm up, okay? Why did you want to do that?"

"Well, we weren't sure you'd move otherwise." James said, with a mischievous smile. He was holding a bowl, which had obviously been full of water seconds ago. "You were happily snuggled up to Moony."

Remus was awake by now, but he hadn't seemed to be as bothered by the sudden shower. He was probably used to it – either that, or he felt too ill to register it. "What?" he muttered.

"We thought you'd at least tell us if you were shagging a girl in the same house!" Sirius exclaimed, this time to him.

I took a look, and paled. I was actually much closer to Remus than I had been when I first fell asleep.

"Oh, Padfoot, I don't think he trusts us any more!" James cried dramatically, bringing me back to the scene that was going on.

"Well, _I _never trusted you," I quipped, "So I wouldn't be surprised if someone smarter didn't either."

Peter woke up, and blinked. "Who did what?" he asked

Before James and Sirius could start pretending to cry all over each other, I quickly explained to Peter, my face burning, "I was sleeping in this room, and these two seem to think I was able to be completely silent and unmoving while seducing someone. Or being seduced. I only came down here to sleep, and they think that the reason I was next to Remus was less than innocent."

"Why didn't you just sleep in your own room?" Peter asked with complete innocence.

"Cause I needed to get away from my oh so darling boyfriend." I said with heavy sarcasm.

Right on cue, Draco wandered into the room, dressed completely immaculately, but clearly in a dark mood (I'd say black, but Sirius' first name is enough without using his last name as a pun too).

"We just wanted to know if one of our best mates was getting involved with a girl." Sirius said innocently. "You two looked pretty cosy there."

"Nothing happened." Remus said firmly. "I didn't even know she was there until you two drenched us."

"What I'd like to know is why she was there in the first place." James said.

"Ask him." I pointed to Draco. "He's the one who's been pawing me – and no, that does not need to turn into a pun, Sirius, I mean it!" I didn't want to have to explain that I get nervous around over-enthusiastic dogs, since one time a huge golden Labrador pinned me to the ground momentarily by jumping on me. I did not need to see anyone in their Animagus form. If Sirius discovered my phobia, he might take advantage of it...then again, he might consider how I felt.

It was a Saturday, and as I'd said, it was the day before the full moon, so Remus wasn't really in the position to do anything. It was on these days that the wolf was close to the surface, I'd read, and so I kept well out of his way. I did the same with Draco, making sure he didn't catch me alone. I was a little bit scared about what he'd do tonight with the boys out, and I even asked the other boys to teach me how to cast a Shield Charm, just in case Draco did try to _Imperio _me. In spite of their troublemaking tendencies, I knew James and Sirius always got good marks, so once I persuaded them, I picked it up fairly quickly, and thanked them profusely.

"It's because I only found out recently that I was a witch." I sighed. "If you see him giving me any more trouble, I'll give you full permission to hex him like he's Snape." I knew how much trouble they gave Snape when they were students – that was the main reason I didn't like the Marauders any more than I did. It was because James and Sirius seemed to enjoy humiliating Snape, Peter was an encouraging spectator, and even though Remus didn't join in, he pretty much ignored it.

Of course, I didn't say that to the boys, and the day passed peacefully. Of course, "peacefully" means only halfway calm when four infamous Gryffindor boys are hanging around. James and Sirius hardly ever managed to be quiet for longer than ten minutes, and for most of the day I was trying to write an essay. There wasn't much chance of it turning out good with those two bothering me every five minutes, whining that they were bored and I'd been writing it for the last few hours so surely I could go and have fun with them for an hour.

Eventually, I turned to them and said "Okay, here's my car key. Knock yourselves out." They looked a bit blank, so I added "It's an American expression. It means have fun, do whatever. Just don't crash the car, okay?" (I'd already taught them how to drive, although Sirius picked it up quickest, having driven a motorbike).

Then, at sunset, I told them to be safe and said goodbye before all four of them drove out to the isolated place they were going to be running around in that night. I guessed that they needed a certain amount of time to get to the right place before the moon rose. Then I turned around and immediately saw Draco, casually leaning against the kitchen doorway, his usual smirk fixed in place.

"What?" he said. "I was just going to ask if you were planning on being difficult again tonight."

"Funny." I quipped. "I was just going to ask if you'd keep your hands – and tongue – to yourself tonight."

I kept my wand close all evening, watching Draco warily. His smirk stayed in place, but he didn't do anything.

Then.

When I decided to go to bed for the night, I intended to lock my room as securely as possible, both with magic and without. But Draco wouldn't even give me a minute on my own, sticking to me like glue.

Finally, I sighed and said "If you don't leave me alone, I swear, I will hex you. The others have been teaching me a few good ones."

Draco gave a dramatic sigh. "I hoped you weren't going to be difficult. I really didn't want to do this." He got his wand out, but I was quick.

"_Expelliarmus!" _I screamed, pointing my wand at him. He wasn't expecting me to be so quick, and it worked, although I didn't catch it and it clattered to my feet. I quickly fired "_Petrificus Totalus" _at Draco. He dodged that one, and dived for his wand.

I racked my brains for the hex that hung someone upside down in the air, and fired "_Levicorpus"_ just as Draco got hold of his wand. Then I paralyzed him again and then let him down.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I said sweetly, and walked off to my room, savouring my victory that I got with such little magic skill. It was a good thing the Marauders would be back tomorrow.

**Well, maybe I won that one, but Draco's not one to give up. Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14: Fun With the Marauders

**Now, I'm going to continue, okay? Thanks for your review, chocykitty.**

The other boys were back by sunrise, once the moon had gone, and I heard them coming back in, laughing together. Then I heard a shyer voice whisper "She's probably trying to sleep at this hour!"

"Maybe we should go wake her up, then." another voice laughed. That was definitely James. He'd be the most likely to suggest it.

I groaned and yelled through the door "If you still have steam to blow off by the time the moon's gone, blow it off there and don't come back until you can show respect for people who are actually choosing to sleep that night! Shut up! And by the way, Potter, I heard your suggestion, so don't even try it when I'm actually asleep!"

"Sounds like you're in trouble, Prongs." One of the others teased.

"Shut it and let me sleep!" I snapped. Waking me up too early usually makes me act really ruthlessly. "If you don't, I will jinx you!" And apparently recklessly, since I knew the Marauders were skilled duelists. However, they did let me get back to sleep.

When I woke up, the sun was up, and so were the boys. Well, Remus was still asleep, but I knew he was probably exhausted. I definitely wasn't going to wake him up. They'd also left Draco as paralyzed as he was when I was done with him. I decided to let him up, although I knew he was definitely mad at me.

He was. The minute I let him up, he said furiously "How could you do that! Just wait until my f – I mean, just you wait until next time we're alone!" He narrowed his eyes at the Marauders. "Which will be very soon."

"Not likely!" I jumped in before any of them could answer. "Unless they want to leave." I turned to the boys. "Do you want to go?"

"Now, why would we want to go?" James said with a smile. "You're stuck with us."

"After all, why would we want to miss seeing your pretty face each day?" Sirius teased. I stuck my tongue out at him. "Oh, very mature, girl."

"What, you think you're any better?" I shot back, giggling.

"As much as this amuses me," Draco drawled sarcastically, "I don't appreciate you flirting with my girlfriend, Black."

"He's not really serious." I said without thinking. I say that I wasn't thinking because I wish to defend myself for enabling a really old joke that I tried to prevent earlier to come up.

"Actually, I am." Sirius immediately said. Yes, I said 'serious'.

I slapped myself in the head and muttered "Why did I say that word?" I raised an eyebrow at Sirius and added "I thought I told you how old that pun got. It was ancient enough a few years ago, so now it must be even older than 1 AD."

"Whatever do you mean?" He pretended to be surprised.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "I give up. Is Remus okay, after last night? Or at least, the same as usual?"

The other Marauders glanced at each other and didn't answer. I knew why, and added "I know, that was a really stupid question, wasn't it? Don't answer that. So...what's going on today? It's my day off from studying."

When Remus woke up later, he claimed to be okay, but judging by the fresh cuts that were starting to scab, I thought it hurt more than he let on. But he was nowhere near as injured as I imagined. I didn't say anything, but I guessed that maybe it was just lucky that he didn't hurt himself as much as usual.

But then James seemed to read my expression and whispered (in the really quiet whisper, rather than that stage-whisper everyone hears) "He seemed less uncontrollable than usual. We didn't really have to do that much to restrain him, which is usually more of an effort."

I looked at him, suddenly, and whispered back "Is it just me, or isn't this something you'd only discuss with your little group?"

He smiled at me. "I figured you should know, since I thought it was something to do with being in this world and you're the only one who knows who we really are from this world. Besides, you're not exactly acting like an outsider around us."

"I'm not really Marauder material, though." I countered with a returning smile. "Anyway, don't expect me to ditch your first names in favour of your Animagi-inspired names any time soon...although that's mainly because I like your first names." I returned to the subject at hand. "Anyway, you're probably overthinking this. I highly doubt that being in my world was really anything to do with the difference you saw last night."

"Yeah, you're probably right." James shrugged. "Just thought it might be."

"I thought overthinking was a girl thing!" I added teasingly. "Wait until I tell my other friends that James Potter thinks like a girl!"

James gave a dramatic gasp and turned to Sirius. "Did you hear what she just said to me, Padfoot?"

"Are you going to let her get away with that?" Sirius replied, playing along. Remus and Peter were tuning in to this conversation, and I could see they both knew what was next.

I saw it coming, and took the chance to run. Unfortunately, running was one of my least favourite things to do in the whole world, and my home was pretty small. I only just grasped the doorknob on the front before I was tackled to the ground by a blur topped with messy dark hair.

"Got you now." James smirked. He gripped my wrists in one hand, while his weight pinned my legs down.

"You are evil, you know that?" I muttered, struggling to get away. "Don't be so happy about being on top of me, I'm not exactly Lily, am I?" The James that was still on the page had his "Lily-flower", so the James in my world didn't have any reason to lose the happiness in his mood, but I still thought he might, and regretted bringing Lily into it. However, my logic was right, and James didn't show any negative reaction to my mention of her.

Sirius laughed and said "I think it's lucky we got out of her head when we did – she thinks in innuendos more than anyone I know!"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, and like you haven't dragged several girls into broom closets or woken up with them in your bed after parties?" As I spoke, I tried to free myself, and sighed when it was fruitless. "James, let me up."

James smirked. "Do you think you've learned your lesson yet?"

I laughed. "What lesson?"

The other three boys chuckled at that.

"Well, then, I think I'll stay right here until you have."

I didn't want to be that weak girl that begged to be let up, so I smiled sweetly up at the boy pinning me to the ground. "You're going to be here a long time, then."

We were still in the same position only thirty seconds later when I was getting close to asking again. But at that point, Sirius spoke up. "Hey, I think you should tickle her. That'll work."

I gasped at that. I was extremely sensitive to contact with most things, and therefore very ticklish. But I quickly said "Oh, and are you going to do it magically or physically?"

James made eye contact with me and said "Now, how fun would it be if I simply pointed my wand at you? It's _so _much more fun when I'm actually doing it."

"There's no difference, seeing as I'm not ticklish." I lied.

"Considering you stiffened when it was suggested, I think you are." James said, smirking like anything. "Anyway, I guess I should test it."

This was the first time I'd been tickled since I was about ten years old, and I hadn't gotten any less ticklish in eight years.

Then the torture began, and almost immediately, I was reduced to begging James to stop. "Please..." I gasped out between giggles. "Stop...I'm sorry...I'll do anything..."

At first, James showed no mercy. The other boys seemed to find it very amusing. I looked up and made eye contact with Remus. No matter if it was just after the full moon – he'd still be the most likely to stick up for me. I tried to send him a pleading look. He caught it and thought it over, but then he shrugged and mouthed "_It's not like they listen to me all the time. It should come from you."_

But he still said "Um, maybe you should let her up now. I think she's 'learned her lesson'." He said it in quotation marks.

"I have!" I said. "I'm sorry, I'll never mock your thought process again! I'll do anything if you let me up!"

"Anything, huh?" James looked interested, and exchanged glances with the other Marauders. He stopped. "Okay, then." He told me to repeat a promise that I would never try to threaten his masculinity again, with quite a bit of praise thrown in. I protested against it at first, but eventually, I said it, and James let me up. That's when I noticed Draco watching from further away, scowling harder than I'd ever seen him. It was definitely yet another attack of jealousy.

"You'd never forgive me that quickly if I did that." he muttered. I couldn't hear him properly, but I read his lips. I knew him so well that if I had a guess at what he'd say, so therefore I could read his lips when he said it.

He was right. I wouldn't be so quick to forgive Draco if he'd done what James just did. Heck, if it had been him that suggested James tickle me, I would've been mad at him. But that was because Draco was in no way, shape or form, a Marauder. He wasn't that type of person. His intentions wouldn't be like theirs. This type of joking around and tackling me to the ground was typical of people like James and Sirius. Draco would never do that just for kicks – he thought he was above that kind of thing.

At that moment, I realized something. I didn't really have any more fun around Draco. I was hanging around with the Marauders much more.

I needed to test myself. Did I still love Draco? Had I ever really loved him at all, or had I mistaken infatuation for love?

**And so I begin to doubt my own feelings. Now, if you want a hug from your favourite Marauder, you will review.**


End file.
